Best Christmas Ever
by aunthay
Summary: Kurt and Blaine and their families celebrate Christmas together.  Future fic


**I know, I know, it's actually the 26****th****, which means this is late, but my day ended up being eaten up by an unplanned Trivial Pursuit game that lasted almost 5 hours. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and you are making plans for an incredible New Years. **

**Quick little Christmas one shot, technically a sequel to A Growing Family, but it can totally stand on it's own.**

**As before, I own nada**

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake UP! It's Christmas! Santa came!" The small brunette torpedo shot onto the bed, wiggling in between her sleeping fathers. "Daddy!" she called again.<p>

"Mmmmm, good morning Samantha." A voice mumbled from her right. "Why don't you go wake up your grandparents and Aunt Casey and we'll be downstairs as soon as I wake up your Dad."

Sam bounced her way off the bed, dashing to the door. "Ok Daddy, I'll be back."

Kurt rolled over as soon as he heard the door close, his daughter's feet running down the hallway calling for her grandparents. "Blaine, it's time to wake up."

Blaine groaned, throwing a hand up over his eyes. "I heard. How early is it?"

Kurt rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Ugh. It's just a few minutes before 7. We have been in bed for 2 hours."

Blaine groaned once more. "I thought Casey was bad. Sam is even worse with her enthusiasm about Christmas. Do we REALLY want to have another child that could be just like her?"

Kurt laughed. "Now come on. The little hints of Casey's personality are what round out Sam and make her our daughter."

"I know. But, my sleep addled mind is thinking that we can't handle more than one of Casey's offspring in our house."

Kurt reached over and poked his husband, who he knew was joking about this. They were already working with Casey and their doctors trying to have another child with her as the surrogate. The big difference this time is now, Casey was married and her husband was helping them this time as well. "Come on. It sounds like she has your parents up and is working on mine now."

Blaine and Kurt stumbled around the room, getting their robes and slippers on. Kurt slipped down to start the coffee pot, knowing all of the adults in the house would need the caffeine to deal with the early hour.

Just as the pot was starting to fill, Kurt heard footsteps on the kitchen floor. Casey walked up next to her brother in law and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is this my payback for all of my years of torturing Blaine awake on Christmas?"

Kurt wrapped his arm around the waist of the woman who had given them so much, and was hoping to repeat that gift. "Yeah, pretty much." They stood there and watched the fragrant stream of liquid flow. As soon as they knew it was done Kurt started filling mugs. "Is everyone else up?"

Casey yawned. "Yeah, Justin and I were the last two down. Your Dad was carrying Sam down and Mom, Dad, Carole and Ken are already in the living room."

Kurt finished arranging the filled mugs along with sugar and creamer on a tray. "OK Aunt Casey, let's go open presents from Santa." Kurt led the way to the living room in the house that he and Blaine had bought the year after Samantha was born with the money Blaine had inherited from his paternal grandfather. It was a large house in the suburbs of New York. Both of them were close enough to the city for their jobs, but far enough out that they felt like they weren't raising their child in the heart of Manhattan. Also, until they had more children, there were enough spare rooms for guest rooms for their parents to all be there, both Kurt's Dad and Step Mom, as well as Blaine's Mom and Dad and birth father. Then, they had a pull out in the office that Casey and her husband Justin could use. Because of this, it was decided that this year Kurt and Blaine would host Christmas for the first time instead of flying to Ohio and splitting their time between all of their parents.

"OK, I have coffee for the adults and then, little miss, as soon as we are all settled, we will open JUST your presents that Santa brought. Everything else is for later on tonight, when we do our family exchange, after dinner."

The 5 year old looked up at her father, her big blue eyes looking into his matching eyes. "But Daddy! Just one present from you and Dad? Please?"

Blaine, who was more awake, finally, spoke up. "Sam, remember the conversation we had as we were shopping for the toys for the family we adopted for the holiday season?"

Sam looked at her other father and had a suddenly serious look on her face. "Christmas isn't about the presents, it is about giving to others. And, family." She smiled, proud of remembering the conversation they had the week prior.

"And what does that mean?" Kurt asked. They had teamed up with a local charity and found a family that both parents had been out of work for a year due to an automobile accident. A drunk driver had hit them on New Years Eve the prior year and, while they were doing well, their health still didn't allow them to work, and the lawsuit against the drunk driver was still pending, so they had no money for the holidays. Kurt and Blaine had gotten grocery gift cards for the parents to buy the food for the holiday dinners, both Thanksgiving and Christmas, as well as a list of things that would make good Christmas presents. They had taken Sam shopping with them, as well as when they delivered the presents to the family, so she could see what giving to those less fortunate than you was about.

"It means that I was being greedy and I'm lucky because my daddies are healthy and we have food and presents and other people don't even have food sometimes." Sam said. "Daddy, did Santa come to the house of the people we took the presents to?" she asked suddenly.

Kurt and Blaine looked over her head, knowing she didn't know about the second trip they had made with presents for the parents to give the kids from Santa. They had small children, who were young enough to believe in Santa and they didn't want to destroy the miracle of Christmas for small children. "Of course he did." Blaine answered. "Santa doesn't skip good boys and girls just because their Mommies and Daddies are sick. In fact, those kids need Santa even more because sometimes their year has been harder and they need to be made really happy on Christmas."

"Good" Sam said. "If he didn't, I wanted to share my Santa presents with them."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he heard his daughter's statement. "That is very generous of you sweetie, but I know for a fact Santa visited them. Now, let's get into your stocking while we find all of your presents from Santa in the middle of this mess of packages."

Kurt handed the stocking to Samantha, who was sitting on Blaine's lap. While they went through the small toys, hair accessories and candy in her stocking, Kurt, Casey, Janet and Carole sorted through the presents under the tree making sure they had everything marked as being from Santa. Kurt knew all of the grandparents had bought a couple of presents, on top of the presents Kurt and Blaine had purchased, ensuring that she would be a very spoiled child. But, as the previous conversation showed, Kurt knew that they were doing a good job of raising a child who was aware of how well off she was and how much she needed to help others.

As soon as all of the presents were opened, Blaine, Burt, Richard and Ken sat down to start opening boxes and assembling assorted toys. Samantha handed various presents to her father and grandfathers, supervising to ensure none of her treasures were damaged in any way. "Casey, Justin, why don't you two go on up and get your showers?" Kurt suggested. "Janet, Carole and I will go and cook breakfast while the slaves in there bow to the will of their young master."

The day was spent with Carole, Janet, Kurt, and, for the first time, Casey in and out of the kitchen preparing the Christmas dinner while everyone else relaxed after their early wakeup call. Around 3 PM Rachel and Finn showed up with Christopher and Maria, so the three children were running around. 3 children between 4 and 6 running through the house was enough to give anyone a headache, so, soon, Blaine, Finn and Burt had them in the playroom drawing pictures to use as placemats on the dinner table. Blaine somehow convinced them that they couldn't eat without these placemats, and, amazingly enough, it kept them all occupied for more than an hour.

Just as the ham was coming out of the oven, Casey grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, can you come here for a moment?"

Kurt looked at his sister in law, a questioning look on his face. "Sure Casey, is something wrong?"

"Not at all." She led Kurt to his home office where Justin and Blaine were waiting. She followed Kurt into the room and closed the door. "OK, Justin and I have some news we want to share with you."

She stepped over to her husband, who wrapped his arms around here. "Casey has some news." Justin corrected.

"Well, let's just say that, this time around, the wait time is going to be much shorter." She looked at her brother and brother in law. "I'm pregnant."

Kurt and Blaine were shocked. "What? But…." Kurt stuttered. "We have only done one treatment. It happened first month?"

"I know, I was shocked too," Casey told them, remembering the 4 months of treatments, and the 6 months of fertility drugs before that. "But, I had a blood test last week and the doctor confirmed that, no doubt, I'm pregnant."

Blaine gathered his sister in his arms, tears pouring down his face. "Oh my God, Casey, this is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He turned to Justin. "And, for you to wait to start a family so we could have another child, you have no idea how much it means to us."

Justin pulled his brother in law into a hug. "Blaine, like we told you, we aren't ready to have a child of our own, but we knew you wanted another one. But, Casey and I have discussed this and we think that in 2 years or so, we are going to start trying to have a baby of our own."

"I am so excited for you. Yes, we do want more children, but we have already been discussing adoption for the rest of our family. We want to help a child who may be a little older or have some special needs. We weren't planning on asking Casey to carry another child for you." Blaine told the physical therapist his sister had married the previous summer. He was a wonderful man who had no problems accepting Casey's gay brother and his husband, the surrogacy situation they had, as well as the unconventional parental situation they lived in, ever since Ken, their biological father, came back into their lives.

"When do we want to tell everyone?" Kurt asked. "Wait, have we told any of our parents we were doing this again?"

"I didn't tell anyone, did you two?" Casey asked

"Nope, not us." Blaine said. "I thought I may mention it sometime this week while everyone is here, but I hadn't told Mom and Dad beforehand this time."

Justin looked around. "I told my parents on Thanksgiving that you were starting the treatments, that way when Casey got pregnant they would have some advance notice. They knew when Casey and I started dating that she was contemplating carrying another baby for you two, so it wasn't totally out of left field."

"Well, maybe after the kids all go to sleep we can share." Casey decided.

"That works for me." Kurt said. He threw his arms around Blaine, hugging his husband tight to his chest. "Blaine, we're having a baby"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Boys, Casey, Justin, is everything ok?" Richard called through the door.

"We're fine. We'll be right out." Blaine called.

The four adults quickly wiped their faces dry, ensured no traces of tears were evident on their faces and made their way down where their mothers were putting the food out on the table. Rachel was leading the 3 children to the table, tightening the hair bows in both Sam and Maria's hair. Everyone settled around the table and soon the only sounds heard were of flatware scraping across plates, occasionally interrupted by a request for a dish to be passed.

As soon as they were done eating dinner, the attack began. "Daddy, is it time for presents from the family now?" Sam started.

"Mommy! I want presents now!" Maria added.

Kurt quickly interrupted what he knew was about to become a very loud attack from 3 very hyper children. "Not yet. Why don't you three go and play for a few more minutes, staying out of the living room and away from the tree, while we get cleaned up in here.

As soon as the three ran out of the room Rachel spoke up. "Finn and I have an announcement." She smiled. Finn reached over and held his wife's hand as she beamed at the table. "We're pregnant!"

Carole and Burt both moved toward them, Carole pulling Rachel into her arms while Burt hugged Finn. "Congratulations you two! That's wonderful news Rachel, how far along are you?" Kurt asked.

"I am at 4 months. My due date is actually Memorial Day weekend." She announced.

Blaine looked at his husband then at his sister, a question evident on his face. They all nodded and he spoke up. "Well, we have some news too."

Casey held Justin's hand. "I have agreed to act as a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine again. We have actually already gone through one IUI treatment, and I found out the day we flew out that the fist month was successful. I am just one month along, so I'm not due until August, but Kurt and Blaine are having another child as well."

The 5 grandparents all sat there with their mouths hanging open. Janet was the first to find her voice. "That is wonderful news. Justin, are you"

Justin interrupted his mother in law. "Janet, I am fine with this. In fact, Casey and I approached Kurt and Blaine with the offer, not the other way around. I am just happy to be able to support Casey through this. I will have an idea of what a pregnancy will be like when we start our own family in a few years."

Suddenly the room was filled with noise as everyone began congratulating everyone else. "Daddy!" A young voice suddenly broke through the din. "Daddy!"

Blaine turned, seeing his daughter standing in the door, looking like a perfect angel in her red velvet dress with her dark curls held back with a black velvet bow, black patent leather shoes on her feet. The only thing that was marring the angelic image was the glare on her face. "We have been playing and we've been good. When are we going to open presents?"

Everyone laughed as they stood up. "OK sweetie. Let us finish clearing the table and we'll be right there. Go on back to your room to play. And there had better not be a mess in there." Blaine told her.

As Kurt carried a load of dirty plates into the kitchen he turned to Blaine. "Hey Babe, can you go into my closet and get the stockings down? Your mom, Carole and I filled them last night. I didn't want the kids looking in them early."

"Sure. Justin? Finn? Do you want to help me?" Blaine asked.

"Finn Hudson! Do not mess up my closet!" Kurt yelled.

"Dude, that was one time and I was 17. Give me a break. It's been more than 10 years since that one little mistake." Finn called as he followed the other two men up to the bedroom.

Within the half hour the room was full of noise as the presents were being passed around. Finally, everyone settled down to open presents. As it had been done for Kurt's entire life, presents were opened one person at a time, youngest to oldest, so Maria started. After what seemed like hours, but was in actuality less than one hour, all presents were opened and Kurt was passing out the stockings he had picked up over the summer. The kids were tearing into their stockings, pulling things out, eating candy, throwing non toy items at their parents.

Samantha walked over carrying a baby doll she had been wanting and her fathers had bought for her. She put her arms around Kurt and smiled at Blaine, who was on the couch behind Kurt. "Thank you Daddies. This is the best Christmas ever."

Kurt looked around the room, all of his family present, his sister in law carrying his child, paper covering every surface, presents resting on top of the torn wrapping paper, and couldn't help but agree with his daughter. "You know what Sam, I think you are right. This is the best Christmas ever."


End file.
